User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the BEEP --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep New Rule I'm guessing there's a new rule. If charcters sre starring on the cleveland show, don't pu them as residents of neighbors. Robertbobbobby 22:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Decided that if they're no longer Spooner St. Neighbors it was time for a change. We do already have a separate category for American Dad so I figured why not? Didn't move Loretta though as she died in Quahog. She may be buried in Stoolbend but her last place of residence was The House. --Buckimion 22:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Non-canon template Hey! I was just wondering if there is a non-canon template anywhere? The template could be used to label parts of a characters article as non-canon, such as Stewie killing Lois in "Stewie Kills Lois" etc. If there isn't, maybe I could have a go at creating one? Anyway, it's up to you! Thanks! Effluvium 12:39, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No, we don't have one. While it sounds intriguing is also sounds redundant with information already contained in the character descriptions that I'm not sure can/should be removed for it's context. I'm thinking of the topic of murders committed by Stewie which contain several non-canon incidents that are flagged as such. I'm not sure separating them is a wise choice but perhaps I need to see the whole plan in operation first. --Buckimion 13:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK, no problem. I was just thinking of a way of categorizing the information of some of the main characters of the show, and that idea came to mind. Shall I have a go at creating one, or not? I don't really mind what you decide to do - I just love contributing to one of my long-term favourite wikis! Effluvium 13:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::We can try it out if you feel like making one, the only caveat is that we'll take it out if it isn't really fitting in or has redundant information. I hate to shoot down ideas...the pictures you posted are a good example...we had the current FOX-supplied images and my first reaction was NOT to allow any changes but I like the transparent background you posted so they stay. (Once in awhile we get those that want to post THEIR images no matter how bad they look.) --Buckimion 13:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::OK, I'll have a go at making one later. And I don't have a problem with the template being removed if it isn't working. Whats the point if its not doing its job, right? Oh, I'm glad you liked the images I posted. I'd seen your other post somewhere that you only wanted the Fox-supplied ones, so I was a little hesitant about posting them, but if you like them, then great! Effluvium 13:52, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Right, I've created the template. However, the background color seems a little odd to me. It doesn't quite match the rest of the wiki. Prehaps you could help me out with that? Maybe it could be the same color as the CharacterBoxes template? Anyway, hope you like it! Effluvium 14:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::Let's see how the rest of thr information fits in.--Buckimion 14:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've used the template on Stewie's page as an example and added some information on what actually was non-canon. How does it look? Effluvium 14:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sssssss...I don't know. I'm not fond of the the way it looks stuck way down at the bottom but I just tried to move it and wasn't happy either. I'll leave it sit and see if anyone else can do anything with it. --Buckimion 15:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::::OK, no worries. I've seen alot of wikis use this method for non-canon information and for featured articles etc and it seems to be quite a popular choice. Oh well. Maybe somebody can put it to better use, like you said. Thanks for your help and co-operation anyway! Effluvium 15:09, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Redirect I think it would be best to keep Mr. Rogers as a redirect. Nobody would really know his first name--Jack's Posse Fic 16:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Griffin home Hi again, just out of general interest, has the address of the Griffin house ever been mentioned on the show. You know, like The Simpsons have 172 Evergreen Terrace (or whatever), I was just wondering what the Griffins was? And on another note - do we have any articles on buildings and places in and around Quohog? You seem like a bigger FG fan than I am, so I was just wondering if you knew? Anywho...thanks! :) Effluvium 18:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC)